Hand tools have been used by humans since the Stone Age. All such tools harness human muscle power to perform increased work by selectively focusing and thereby magnifying applied leverage, torque, friction, pressure, and/or tensile and compressive forces. While the earliest tools were constructed from stone and wood, their material components have evolved to include others such as metals, plastics, ceramics and even exotic materials such as advanced alloys, nano-materials, trace doped materials, and composites.
Despite industrialization and the antiquity of hand tools, there continues to exist a serious need for improved hand tools. This need especially arises in work environments not suited for or not yet converted to automation such as in offshore oil rigs, handling electrical power equipment, or when conducting manufacturing and maintenance operations. In many cases, prior art hand tools provide inadequate or sub-optimally directed focus resulting in less than desired work output. As a result, there is clear utility in, and benefit from, novel hand tools and methods of their use.
For the purposes of this disclosure, like reference numerals in the figures shall refer to like features unless otherwise indicated. The drawings are only an exemplification of the principles of the invention and are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular embodiments illustrated.